<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never give up by BeatriceAlighieri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037631">Never give up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri'>BeatriceAlighieri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl是个不合群的家伙，但一个酒吧的夜晚改变了一切。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Negan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never give up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/gifts">Unicornsfartglitter</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212576">Never Give Up</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter">Unicornsfartglitter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl是个不合群的家伙，但一个酒吧的夜晚改变了一切。</p><p>      Daryl没理会吧台后那粗鲁的家伙，自从他出现后，酒吧里的尖叫和谩骂声就翻了番。穿皮衣，举止粗野，引人瞩目，虽说他在镇子上碰见过男人几次，但印象也只有这么多。家乡可能更好些，如果不是突然想起没人会挂念他的话，他的兄弟上周进监狱了，在里头怕是有段苦日子过，肯定的。</p><p>      摩托车手这局赢了，他总是赢，乱七八糟的欢呼声让Daryl翻了个白眼。男人跟手下几乎每周五晚上都跟一窝蜂似的闯进来，然后赌上一两把。最后赢了的家伙会勾搭个姑娘，带她回家。</p><p>      啤酒瓶壁上凝结起一片水雾，Daryl擦掉它们，考虑着今晚拿什么色情片打发时间。Merle不在，没有被听到的危险，他手淫起来动静就更大也更淫荡了。他撸着自己的鸡巴，手指捅进屁眼，为任何一点声音颤栗兴奋，这很有些可悲。今晚可以慢些，快点也行，肌肉发达的男人或者双胞胎什么的被狠狠操上一顿，拳交更好。今晚，他可以尽情想象自己是那一切的主角。</p><p>      “抱歉。”</p><p>      这神秘的家伙入侵了他的私人领域，Daryl猛地一惊，如果他没有在沉思之后迅速回归状态，可能就已经吓坏了。没有人能靠得这么近而不使他畏缩。</p><p>      男人打了个响指，酒保麻利地递上一瓶酒。Daryl又翻了个白眼，在酒吧将近十年了，Tyreese都还记不住他的偏好，对这家伙却完全不一样。</p><p>      “我经常见到你。”男人迫近Daryl。</p><p>      他眼里的光芒明灭不定，咬了咬下唇，舌头舔了下牙齿。要是Daryl一无所知，他会以为这家伙在同他调情，可Daryl是个失败者。事情绝非如此。</p><p>      “是啊。”他冲口而出，声音粗哑，肩膀紧绷。</p><p>      那家伙咯咯地笑了起来，又向他靠近，松木和尼古丁的味道一瞬间侵入他的鼻腔。</p><p>      “我是Negan。”</p><p>      他听得很清楚，却还是没给任何好脸色。 “Vegan（素食主义者）？那我可帮不了你。”</p><p>      Negan爆出大笑，声音低沉而有磁性，他仍是走到Daryl的椅子旁，大腿撞了下他的身体。</p><p>      “Negan。”摩托车手低声说，拿起Daryl的酒瓶。</p><p>      “嘿！”Daryl看着男人咕咚喝了一大口酒，喉结微微颤动。什么人能干出这种事啊？喝陌生人的酒，不担心细菌吗？酒瓶又一次被放回面前，作俑者拿餐巾纸轻轻擦拭了下嘴唇，他则对酒瓶怒目而视，摇了摇脑袋。</p><p>      男人随即发出嘲笑，肯定还满意地咕哝了一声，“Piss poor beer Daryl.”</p><p>      他绞尽脑汁试图回忆该怎么自我介绍,，但好像听见他脑子里想什么似的，Negan马上拖了把椅子在旁边坐下，开口就说，“瞧，我已经知道你叫什么了。”</p><p>      Daryl深深、深深地吸了口气，男人的腿蹭着他的腿。他不停摩挲着湿漉漉的瓶子，尽管感到呼吸困难，但还是努力集中注意力。几次之后，Negan转向他，他看得出Daryl紧张极了。</p><p>      为什么，他弄不清。Daryl的美是野性而不符合大众口味的。太多的夜晚，Negan载着女人回家，或前凸后翘或姿色寻常，有金发也有黑发，但他只是盼着带回来的是Daryl。他看上去惑动人心，那柔软朴素的T恤，破洞的牛仔裤，脏旧的靴子，他的衣着并不光鲜，甚至邋遢不堪，正是Negan喜欢的模样。</p><p>       他轻轻拍了拍Daryl的胳膊，那人畏缩了一下，脸上泛起一丝红晕，但他把红晕甩开，直视着Negan。那双脆弱的蓝眼睛扫过他，然后低头看了看长年累月被使用磨损的柜台，撅起了嘴，而Negan明白了。他已然支离破碎，但并未被毁到无法重塑的地步，只是被不公的生活日复一日打击、磨损。</p><p>      “来试试。”Negan递过啤酒。</p><p>      Daryl死死皱着眉，一根手指划过柜台。Negan鼓励似的按上他的膝盖揉了揉。“来吧，你会喜欢的。”</p><p>      他本以为会得到一声冷哼，或者干脆叫他滚开，但Daryl只是仔细看了看瓶子，然后猛地喝了一大口。“喝着像呕吐物。”</p><p>      Negan仰高了头，笑的好像这是全世界最好笑的笑话一样， Daryl困惑地挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>      “剩下的也喝了。”</p><p>      Daryl不想喝，但又不确定现在这是什么情况，于是就又喝了一口。Tyreese眼疾手快给了他另一瓶，两人沉默地喝起了同一个牌子。</p><p>      其他人陆陆续续离开了，一些当地人走了进来。几个人过来说再见，Simon（Daryl只认识他，因为他被抓了太多回）匆匆抱了Negan一下，在他耳边悄声说了几个字，而Negan只回答了个嗯字 ，然后Daryl恍然意识到，Negan的小弟们都走光了，只剩下他一个人。</p><p>      一小时匆匆而过，又是几瓶昂贵的啤酒下了肚。就算Tyreese叫他付账单也不怕，他会找家新酒吧。可能是时候了。</p><p>      Negan拍着他膝盖的手没有停，他觉着温暖，但也有些忧虑。耳边是男人们的议论声，瞧啊，那刚走进来的小妞奶头可真漂亮；那个傻逼今天晚上就会被拷进去。离关门还有好几个小时，但Daryl已经有点坐立难安，决定喝完就走人——不是逃单，主要是Negan把他弄糊涂了，还有，对，他那台破笔记本里还有色情片在等着他呢。</p><p>      “这地方太没劲了。”Negan边说，边小口啜饮着啤酒。“我是说，同样的生意，同样的面孔，市中心30年来连样都没变。”</p><p>      Daryl的头谨慎地点下一半，表示赞同。</p><p>      “不过，有一件事物始终吸引着我。”</p><p>      Daryl的指腹抵住钉子尖锐的头，试图感受那熟悉的刺痛。</p><p>      “想知道是什么吗？”</p><p>      可能是因为那漂亮姑娘Frankie，抑或是来自法院石碑上的刻痕，他开始觉着Negan是不是并没外表看起来那样粗俗——反正他耸了耸肩，并不在乎，毕竟酒快喝完了。</p><p>      “你。”Negan对着他的耳朵低声说道。</p><p>      他的呼吸还没因酒精变得粗重，但他百分之百醉得不轻。</p><p>      “整整两年，每次我走进来都想同你说话，却总是在最后一步退缩不前。我这辈子从未在乎过失不失败，但突然之间就开始在乎了。”</p><p>      Daryl没有被搭讪过，没有人喜欢他。两个在酒吧里就搞上的傻逼和女人们让他明白自己是同性恋，但他也明白自己会是孤身一人。无所谓的，因为人们会伤害你，离开你，揍的你痛不欲生。经过同父母的那么多事情，Merle和他就再没有过像今天这样胸膛紧绷的感觉。男人的话没有带来丝毫慰藉，反而带来了让人不知所措的痛苦。</p><p>      ‘别理那个骗子’。大脑想必已经充血过多，他决定待会儿就去商店买箱劣质啤酒回家，喝个酩酊大醉，放弃手淫的计划，今天的一切都太超过了。</p><p>      Negan的手轻柔地按着他的膝盖，上半身倾过来，他打了个寒颤。</p><p>      “我发誓，你是我见过最美丽的人。明天我们可以一起出去吗？”</p><p>      Daryl吸了口气，合上双目，扎在心头的东西正搅碎他的五脏六腑，他站起身。</p><p>      “不。”他这么告诉Negan，逃也似的离开酒吧。</p><p>      那天晚上，Daryl·Dickson果然喝得酩酊大醉，没看一秒钟色情片，但来自心脏的刺痛却愈发鲜明。</p><p> </p><p>      “嘿，帅哥。”</p><p>      Daryl放下剪刀，注视着盛放的玫瑰，和Negan一起，在他们的家。他转过身，抢先一步亲上男人的嘴唇，笑着任Negan把他扳过来，旁若无人地深深地吻回去。Negan才不在乎那些呢，而三年之后，Daryl也意识到那根本无关紧要。</p><p>      “走吧，进去，给我开瓶酒。”</p><p>      Daryl打开一瓶递过去，Negan把脚往桌上一搁，漫无目的地拿遥控器换着台。Daryl在他旁边坐下，亲昵地吻了吻他的发顶。</p><p>      “工作怎么样？”Negan问他。</p><p>      “挺好的，你呢？”</p><p>      “也还行。”</p><p>      他听Negan讲自己是怎么训练那些自私的小混蛋的，讲他之后又如何打发时间。然后Daryl开始讲述自己的一天，跟过去每次一样坦诚直白，Negan也一如既往地听得聚精会神。他不留神睡过去了，Negan就这样注视着他，过了一个小时才推醒他，一起回到两人的卧室。</p><p>      Daryl沉在梦乡里，而Negan清醒着，Daryl一睁开眼，他就要从床头柜里拿出准备好的戒指。遇见他之前的生活早就模糊到无法回忆起来，潦草的性交，动荡的日子。一切都无趣至极，一切都不合常理。他回想起自己如何同他走到这一步。</p><p>      最开始，他走到那个男人面前，试图说点什么，然后被拒绝，整整一年他才得到了那个同意。某种东西冥冥之中告诉他时间会改变一切，毕竟Daryl既没去别的酒吧，也没彻底消失，这总算是个好兆头。六个月的拒绝之后，Negan开始在那漂亮的蓝眼睛里发现歉意，那些始终萦绕不去的痛苦也逐渐明显起来。</p><p>      八个月，Daryl虽说还是在拒绝，嗓音却哽住了一下，Negan笑了，庆幸自己没把上周那个褐发美女带回家。当Daryl对他提起这事时，他下巴都快掉下来了，在心底笑得大声又得意。Daryl好奇着为什么，他的希望之火因为这个又再度燃烧起来。</p><p>      十个月，Daryl只是微笑着摇了摇头。他甚至没生出半点退意，再过一年，或者两年，最终总会有一个肯定的答复。</p><p>      日历上十二个月的标记要气坏他了——没错，他就是把被拒绝的次数都记下来了。他气冲冲走出酒吧，发誓再也不自讨没趣。</p><p>      一周后，他又回来了，把椅子拉到Daryl旁边，跟他亲密无间贴在一块，而Daryl没有再畏缩，而是放松地倚着他，边笑边聊，Negan每周五都带来几瓶好酒。</p><p>      十四个月，Negan抿着嘴，苦闷地深吸一口气，闭上双眼，眼泪差点没掉出来，他不想放弃，但是，操，越来越难了。</p><p>      “所以咱们明天一起出去吗？”他疲惫地问。</p><p>      Daryl转向他，微笑，他的希望重新被点亮，跟着咧开嘴露出雪白的牙齿，听到那低低的几个字，他差点没从椅子上掉下去。“好啊，傻瓜。”</p><p>      约会尴尬的很，对双方都是，尴尬如影随形了好几个月。他们两个倒是都骑摩托，但Daryl骑上去就拒不开口。他在服务员面前结结巴巴的，说不清要什么东西。就好像惊弓之鸟，会被身边所有人吓到。去集市时他根本没法放松身体，也拒绝和Negan说话，只低声说了句人太多了。他们每周六出去约会，Daryl害怕着，但他从来、从来没有拒绝过下一次约会的提议。</p><p>      Negan不敢提起性，他敏锐地察觉到薄T恤下凹凸不平的陈旧伤疤。Daryl会在有困意之前赶他出门，声音里充满恐惧，仿佛他的睡颜是什么绝对禁忌。他受过侵害，但太他妈漂亮了，Negan把欲望咽回肚子，就算一辈子都可能这么禁欲，有Daryl就是值得的。</p><p>      一年多过去，他们终于上了床，但只做了两次，他仍然没法看着Daryl睡去。Daryl正给他按摩肩膀，还递了瓶啤酒过来——这种场景他倒是习以为常。男人坐在他对面自斟自饮，手指搓着脏兮兮的桌子，一个眼神也不给他。</p><p>      无妨。Negan喝着酒，给他时间。Daryl抠挖着自己的指头，只迅速瞄了眼Negan，又重新低下头。</p><p>      “我，呃……我什么正常的东西都给不了你。我没法怪我爸，因为是我该做得更好，该摆脱他的控制，但是——但是我每天都害怕你会叫我滚。”</p><p>      “Daryl。”</p><p>      “别，别说话。”Daryl深吸一口气。“我只是想要你知道，我明白你对我耐心多得过分，我觉得是因为你爱我，我也爱你——可能是你犯的最严重的错，但说不定我们能搬到一起住？”</p><p>      Negan怎么也没料到会听见这个，他当时就呛着了。缓过来之后他在Daryl面前跪倒，抚着他的膝盖，告诉他一切都会好起来。这是他第一次看到Daryl哭，他向自己保证，总有一天他会让Daryl幸福地流下眼泪。</p><p>      他结束了对过去的回忆，最终在畅想两人共同的未来时进入梦乡。</p><p>      第二天晚上是星期六，Negan催Daryl去看Rick，他去了，一会儿之后又回来了，Negan正把千层面从烤箱里取出来。他并不太喜欢这种改变，过去他们总是一起出门的，有一部分的他害怕自己独自回家时Negan已经消失不见，他就被赶出了两人的家。</p><p>      Negan做完了手上的活，两个人开始闲聊，他刚想问怎么他就得一个人出去，但Negan突然之间靠了过来。他僵住了，他的男朋友单膝下跪，递过一个小盒子，他只来得及咕哝一声。</p><p>      那些美妙的爱情誓词他只听清了一半不到，但“你愿意嫁给我吗？”那句，他半个音节也没错过。他想说不，他不够好，但此时Negan朝他微笑，他恍然明白自己无论如何也不能伤害他在这世上除Merle外唯一爱的人。即使这么想了，他还是忍不住深深皱起眉，因为他欠Negan的绝对不止一声谢谢。</p><p>      “好。”他这样回答了，可Negan和他在一起真的会幸福吗？</p><p>      “我明白的。我知道你很害怕，但是你不需要再害怕了，Daryl，我永远不会伤害你，我向你保证。”Negan又一次让他回忆起那个夜晚，他了解了Daryl，知晓他内心最深处那些自我折磨的想法。</p><p> </p><p>      大多数人都说他俩结婚实在不该花上一年那么久。他们都留下来了，因为这场婚礼不过是在Rick家后院举行的，簇拥着两个人的都是些好朋友，甚至连正装都没穿。</p><p>      几根彩带悬挂着，没有花束，也没什么其他装饰。Carol站在正前方为他们主婚。Daryl携着清醒的哥哥一起走上过道，他亲吻了他的脸颊。他想起来，是Negan用了些手段帮哥哥戒毒，是Negan帮他结交了所有这些朋友，他又一次发觉，在这世界上，他爱的人不止两个。</p><p>      他在藤蔓做成的简单祭坛边一一看过自己三年来结交的友人，在Negan之后，他又陆续认识了将近六十位客人。最后他转过身，深深凝视那个他心爱的男人。Negan穿着件褪色的灰T恤。对其他人而言，这只是件普通上衣，但Daryl记得，Negan约他出去的第一个晚上穿的就是它。</p><p>      Daryl不善言辞，所以他们约定好在网上找些现成句子，但他抬头看向Negan，笑了，他想对他说的话几乎无穷无尽。</p><p>      “遇见你的那一天改变了我的人生，我曾经失去方向，以为自己永远不会被找到，但是你……你就是学不会放弃，我知道你永远不会。你看到了我，看到了我犯下的每一个错误，却仍然继续。有时我担心自己配不上你，结果你不仅哈哈大笑还讲了个白痴笑话。我明白的，你看我的样子……再没有其他人见过那种表情，我属于你，而你也属于我，我爱你，Negan，我会永远爱你，而你也将永远爱我。”</p><p>      Carol告诉他们可以接吻了，Negan开始抽泣。人群发出一阵哄笑，而Negan把他扳过来重重地吻上去。回过神来，他整个人已经躺进了Negan的怀里。</p><p>      “怎么，Negan？”他轻声说道。</p><p>      他还在哭，Daryl闻了闻手套，拿它擦掉那些透明液体。一种骄傲的表情浮现在男人脸上，他的嘴角止不住地扬起来。</p><p>      “没什么，亲爱的，就只是你一边笑着还一边淌眼泪呢。”</p><p>      “嗯，是啊，傻瓜，我很高兴。”</p><p>      Negan噗地笑出声，又亲了他一口，他们一并招待着两人的亲朋好友。</p><p>      某些时刻，障碍好像直到世界末日也不会消除，但那天Daryl做了新的决定。不为明天忧虑，而是活在当下，他发誓会牢牢记住这句话，为此他花了整整四十年。当开口说出“我愿意”的那一刻，他终于学会了如何去生活。</p><p>      而Negan终于得偿所愿，Daryl的眼泪因纯粹的幸福而落，他承诺将自身作为回报，永不后悔让他进驻心中。未来，他会见到他的爱人流下更多喜悦的泪水。</p><p>      几年过去，誓言不断更新，然而爱火只是烧得更旺，两人都遵守着对自己做下的承诺。</p><p>      一个人的心灵被治愈，一个人学会展现真实，这些都始于一个小破酒吧罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>